UCW Hardcore City 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of UCW's most hardcore show!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

 _...HARDCORE CITY!_

* * *

We're at the Hammerstein Ballroom which is deocrated with hardcore stuff and fans chanting: "ECW!"

"We're now live, from the Hammerstein Ballroom, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to comment UCW's most hardcore show of the year, HARDCORE CITY!"

"Man, I always enjoy this show dedicated to the late ECW which closed permanently in 2001! It became a tradition and tonight's gonna be awesome as always! Let's get to the first match!"

 **(Smashing Pumpkins)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the CP9, from Tijuana, Mexico, PSYCHOZ!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Mexican legend walked out and swung a CP9 towel around before climbing a top turnbuckle and throwing it in the crowd. He then flipped into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Mix Up)**

"And his opponent, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

She came out to positive reception as she was wearing a Rey Mysterio Jr. mask in tribute to said wrestler. She ran into the ring and removed it before tossing it at a fan at ringside and gave her belt to the ref. He showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Sly ran toward Psychoz in the corner and he moved out of the way, letting her jump on the top turnbuckle and perform an impressive Moonsault from there. Psychoz just scoffed before irish whipping Sly in the ropes and getting reversed.

Sly grabbed him as he passed by and made him slip under the ropes and outside the ring. She then ran and flipped out on the apron before jumping on Psychoz with a Diving Crossbody as he rested against the security barricade, making the two of them fall out on the audience's side.

After this shocking stunt, the champ got back in the ring to run and jumped above the top rope and security barricade right into Psychoz, shocking the audience even more. After both contenders got back in the ring, Psychoz charged at Sly who avoided him twice before catching him mid-run with an Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Psychoz went for a running dropkick in the corner which Sly dodged and caught him in a headlock, only to be immediately pushed in the ropes and then caught Psychoz with a Tilt-a-whirl before landing on her feet and hitting a Spinning Heel Kick to his face.

As the CP9 member rested in a corner, Sly charged at him and got pushed out on the apron before grabbing the back of his head and slam it on the mat. She then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumping to catch him with a Diving Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring.

She got out on the apron and jumped to catch Psychoz with the same move she used previously before getting back in, hoping to win via countout. The son of legend glared at his opponent before, with a huge support from the crowd, getting back into the ring.

They exchanged a respectful handshake before Sly went for a Roundhouse Kick which Psychoz ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of her head. He then irish whipped her so hard in a corner that she flipped into it before lifting her in a reversed Powerslam position and charging her stomach first into the opposite corner.

As she was holding backward, he hit her head with a running dropkick which made her fall and followed with another one as she was sitting down in the corner. He then lifted her for a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Psychoz body slammed Sly before grabbing her legs and locking her into a Sharpshooter submission hold which looked particularly painful. Sly managed to reach for the ropes in 30 seconds and force the break. She retreated outside afterward, but Psychoz followed and threw her into the security barricade.

He then body slammed her on the outside floor before bringing her back into the ring and jumped on her with a Springboard Leg Drop from the apron. Marking a pause to let the crowd cheer him, he irish whipped Sly in a corner and charged, but she moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose.

As he groaned in pain, Sly caught him from behind by jumping on a electric chair position which she transitioned into a Frankensteiner. She then ran in the ropes and jumped for a Springboard Moonsault, but Psychoz caught her in his arms and hit a Tombstone Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly retreated outside as the last move hurt her a lot, but Psychoz surprised her with a baseball slide from under the rope and then Gutwrench Powerbombed her onto the security barricade. Not stopping there, he lifted and tossed her on the other side of said barricade before getting back in the ring and charging into her with a Top Con Hilo, just like she did to him at the start.

Both wrestlers managed to get back inside before the count of 20 and Psychoz charged at Sly as she rested in a corner, but she moved out of the way, making him fall out of the ring. Resting a bit, Sly then took the chance to jump out on Psychoz with a Springboard Somersault Sitting Senton from the top rope, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

She then brought him back in the ring and, as he ran at her, dropkicked his leg to make him fall on the middle rope. She then ran and hit him with a Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered as Sly picked up her title before offering an handshake to Psychoz. He hesitated, but then accepted and even hugged Sly.

"Wow! That was great cruiserweight action from both wrestlers!" Joey beamed.

"Psicosis can be proud of his son as he showed he would have been a worthy ECW wrestler!" Bobby added with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is a No DQ Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, "The Final Real Cowboy" CHARLES ALSTON!"

The crowd booed as the cowboy slowly walked out with a trash can top and got into the ring.

"Charles Alston declared he's tired of false identity stealers and clichés like AR3 and plans on taking him down with a smash of reality tonight!" Joey informed.

 **(Song 2)**

"And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived with the Girls who made some wind for him with their fans before he asked them to leave as to not get hurt in his match. He then ran into the ring and ducked a top swing from Charles before hitting him with many blows to the head until he fell out of the ring.

He followed him and Charles ran back into the ring, kicking AR3 down as he followed. He then tried to clothesline him, but AR3 ducked and clotheslined the cowboy out of the ring, knocking him back down with a big boot as he jumped on the apron.

He then ran in the ropes and out into Charles with a Suicide Dive that knocked him back into the security barricade and took a moment to celebrate with the fans at ringside. He then brought him back in the ring and gave him many blows to the head before trying to toss him outside, but Charles got on the apron and climbed a top turnbuckle.

Before he could jump, AR3 hit a boot to his head, making him fall on his parts, and then jumped out on the apron to go for a running knee strike which Charles dodged, letting him hit the steel pose. The cowboy then pushed him down the ring before getting back inside and jumping out on him with a Springboard Swanton.

He then grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and slammed it in AR3's back who shouted and squirmed in pain. Before the cowboy could hit again, AR3 hit a blow to his face and chopped his chest twice before he moved out of the way, causing him to chop the steel pose, badly hurting his hand in the process.

Charles grabbed said hand and slammed it on the apron for extra damage before putting two open steel chairs side-by-side and tried to suplex AR3 on it. However, he resisted and ended up pushing Charles back first into the steel pose.

He then gave a few blows to his head before climbing the apron and hitting him with a Diving Running Knee to the face. He then grabbed a ladder from under the ring and brought it inside before going to catch a table, but Charles attacked him in the back as he did so.

He then settled the table outside the ring before going after AR3 who quickly gave him blows to the head and then tried to toss him into the apron, only to get reversed. He jumped on the apron and span to catch Charles with his legs for an Hurricanrana, which he surprisingly reversed into a Powerbomb on the open chairs.

Charles then brought the visibly hurt AR3 back into the ring and hit him with a Springboard Elbow Drop from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles lifted AR3 and tried to hit a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam on the ladder, but he broke free and lifted him for a German Suplex which he reversed into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Immediately after the kickout, Charles locked AR3 into a STF submission hold which made him suffer a lot. He eventually broke it up and stomped down on AR3 before placing him on the ladder and got in the corner to perform an handstand there transitioned into a Springboard Moonsault from the rope, but AR3 moved out of the way, letting him crash down on the ladder.

Following this, both men crawled to each other and started exchanging weak blows until they got back up and hitting faster and faster until AR3 got the advantage and went for a clothesline which Charles ducked and hit a Backstabber...which had no effect on AR3.

Looking pissed off, he hit and chopped Charles until the cowboy countered by a knee strike to his jaw followed by a Cutter and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not giving AR3 a second to rest, Charles lifted him to hit a Fireman's Carry Cutter followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, Charles to pick up the trash can top he used at the beginning and slammed it on top of AR3's head over and over again without giving him a moment to rest. Suddenly, the Girls came back and took his weapon away before delivering blows and kicks to him.

Charles eventually knee stroke them both in the guts before tossing them out. Upon turning around, AR3 hit him violently in the face until he ended up in a corner and then ran in the ropes to hit him with running knee strikes to the head.

Charles dodged his third attempt which saw AR3 falling outside the ring and then went for a Suicide Dive, but the Girls pushed their lover out of the way, taking the shot for him. Upon seeing this, an angry AR3 span on the apron to finally catch Charles with his Hurricanrana.

He then ran back in the ring to hit Charles with a Suicide Dive of his own before bringing him back in the ring and caught him with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 lufted Charles, looking to hit a Fireman's Carry Cutter, but he held onto a top rope. Seeing this, AR3 decided to push Charles outside and unexpectedly sent him crash through the table which he settled sooner. AR3 quickly brought him back in for the final pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

AR3 was visibly shocked that the cowboy kicked out. Diana suddenly grabbed a tossed him a steel chair inside the ring to help. However, this gave Charles the opportunity to hit AR3 with a low blow followed by a Savate Kick and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, CHARLES ALSTON!"

Instead of celebrating his victory, the cowboy picked up a microphone and sat in the middle of the ring. "See? I did exactly what I said I was gonna do. But you guys refused to believe me. You prefer to cheer for people like AR3 who delude themselves. Look at me; I'm the reflect of reality is. ECW also embraced this reality which is why I have so much respect for the remaining ECW veterans. And now, I'm planning on hitting you with another piece of reality by taking a championship belt from this company. I'm coming for you, Sara Lewis!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hothead)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Randy Orton's daughter came out to mix reception as she walked into the ring like a predator.

 **(LoveFuryPassionEnergy)**

The arena exploded into cheers.

"And her opponent, from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, LITA!"

The former four times WWE Women's Champion came out and smiled at her reception, clapping in fans' hands before getting into the ring and glared at her opponent.

Both women started exchanging insults until Logan slapped Lita across the face. The women legend got mad and rushed at Logan, only to get caught by a drop-toe-hold. Before she could do anything else, Lita jumped on her with a Thesz Press followed by violent blows to her head.

She then grabbed her by the head and tossed her away before irish whipping her in a corner where she jumped and caught Lita's head with her legs. However, before she could do anything, Lita simply made her fall face first onto the mat.

She then grabbed her head and gave her three knee strikes to the head before marking a pause to let the crowd cheer. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Crossbody which Logan ducked and then caught Lita with a Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She climbed a top turnbuckle, but Lita caught her with a Side Suplex from there. After both girls got back up, Logan surprised the wrestling legend with an European Uppercut right to the face which knocked her down. She tried to follow with an Hurricanrana which Lita countered into a Powerbomb. The women's legend then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Logan with her famous Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised that Logan kicked out of Lita's famous finisher. She then tried to hit her Twist Of Fate, but Logan broke free and then kicked her in the guts to apply a Spike DDT from the middle rope followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

The crowd booed as the newcomer stood victoriously over the women's legend.

"I can't believe the legendary Lita got defeated by this imposter who thinks she's a legend!" Joey complained.

"She's totally living up to her nickname of Legend Killer though," Bobby remarked.

* * *

 **Sorry if this match was short, but Lita's old and I couldn't make her wrestle for 20 minutes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Break)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The recently returned PWS leader was cheered as he calmly walked into the ring with a smirk and swung his trademark barbwired baseball bat around. Once inside, he putted it down and removed his jacket, waiting for his opponent.

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

The ref called for the bell and Chris immediately kicked Caesar in the guts before grabbing him in a headlock, getting pushed in the ropes, and hitting a shoulder tackle which didn't affected Caesar. The big guy just scoffed and chopped Chris' chest before grabbing him in a headlock.

Chris pushed him with the ropes and received a shoulder tackle that, unlike his own attempt, knocked him down on the mat. Chris retreated outside the ring as Caesar chuckled and followed him. Chris kicked him in the guts and tried to irish whip him, but got reversed and sent crashing into the security barricade.

After that, Caesar chopped his chest twice before going for a clothesline which Chris ducked, letting him crash into the steel pose. Chris then grabbed his arm and trapped it in the barricade before kicking it, making Caesar twitch in pain.

He repeated the same process, this time with a dropkick for extra-damage, and got back in the ring, hoping to win via countout. However, Caesar managed to get back in while holding his arm in pain and Chris immediately started attacking it once again.

Caesar fought back with a chop, but it caused more damage to his arm than his opponent, this last one pushing him shoulder first into the corner for more damage. He then slammed his bad arm onto the ground before following with a Standing Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris putted his fingers in Caesar's eyes for a brief moment before locking him into a Straightjacket hold. After 2 full minutes and despite the pain in his bicep, Caesar managed to break free and caught Chris with a Side Suplex.

After resting a bit, he knocked Chris down with two shoulder tackles before irish whipping him in the ropes, looking to hit a clothesline, but Chris rolled outside. Caesar just smirked and ran out into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in and jumping on him with a Slingshot Double Stomp from the apron and ultimately, a Deadweight Lift German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar grabbed Chris and lifted him for a suplex which he had to stop because of his bicep, giving Chris the chance to hit his head with his boot. However, Caesar simply pushed him back into a corner and hit him with multiple lariats. He marked a pause to remove his elbow pad and ran in the opposite corner and back into Chris with a strong running corner clothesline.

Caesar then grabbed Chris by the throat and gave an evil smirk in his face before going for a Gorilla Press which he interrupted because of his hurt bicep, giving Chris the chance to Superkick his stomach. He then hit Caesar with a corner clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris grabbed Caesar's damaged arm and locked it into a Fujiwara Armbar, making him shout in pain. Luckily, he quickly escaped by rolling and pushing Chris in a corner. He tried to charge at the powerhouse who hit a Bicycle Kick to his head before running in the ropes and getting thrown out on the apron.

There, Caesar went for a shoulder charge which Chris dodged and kicked his head and stunned his bad arm on the top rope. He then got out on the apron and grabbed Caesar's bad arm before jumping and slamming it down on the security barricade, making him scream loud in pain.

He then got back in the ring, hoping to win via countout once again, but Caesar came back in before the 20 count again. As he sat in a corner, Chris ran into him with a Running Sitting Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris ran into the ropes for a clothesline and Caesar hit a lariat simultaneously, making both men stumble backward. Pushing a battle cry, they did the same thing again twice, always to the same result, until Caesar ducked Chris and caught him with a German Suplex.

Screaming again, Caesar went for a Roaring Elbow which Chris countered with a Side Slam and followed by lifting the big guy on his shoulders for a Broken Barrier and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, Chris tried to follow with his Brother Andrew which Caesar escaped from and caught Chris with a Falcon Arrow Suplex. As both men were laying down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

They soon weakly got back up and started exchanging blows until Caesar delivered elbow smashes that knocked the wind out of Chris. He then ran in the ropes and got caught by a lariat from Chris that made him flip and then immediately followed with his Brother Andrew and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, Chris Blake!"

The PWS weakly rose his hands victoriously as he was joined by Damian, Chuck and Rashid who celebrated with him.

"Wow! Caesar got defeated by the CP9 and Pro Wrestling Saviors' leaders in two months," Joey remarked.

"The Monarchy's powerhouse hasn't been on a good run lately," Bobby nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's Television Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Girls, JESSIE THE ARTIST!"

The crowd cheered as the young artist shyly waved her hands at the fans and got into the ring, ready to face her nightmare.

 **(Dangerous)**

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the UCW Women's Television Champion, BROOKE DANGER!"

The champ came out to a chorus of boos which didn't bothered her at all. She walked into the ring where she did some warm ups, tossed her towel in a corner, and glared at a visibly nervous Jessie. She gave her belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Brooke slowly approached the nervous Jessie in a corner and gave her a disrespectful slap in the face, mocking her. She did it two more times before Jessie had enough and jumped right on Brooke, giving her wild blows to the face.

When she finally managed to push her off, Brooke delivered a punch right into her stomach before grabbing her leg and stomping on it, twisting it in a painful way and making Jessie shout out loud in pain.

After allowing the ref to check on her, Brooke grabbed Jessie's bad leg and putted it on a rope before stomping on it again for extra damage. After she stopped, she Roundhouse Kicked the side of Jessie's head before pinning her.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After the kickout, Brooke grabbed Jessie's other leg and twisted it in a painful way, making the young artist scream in agony, and even twisted her ankle to make it twice worst. Jessie soon used her other damaged leg to kick Brooke to the head which made her break the hold, but she still held her foot and stomped violently on it, possibly breaking her ankle bones.

With her knees and ankles damaged, the young Jessie couldn't stand up. Brooke grabbed her hair and mocked her, until the young artist slapped her right across the face. The champ replied with a knee strike to her jaw and then jumped on her to give blows to her head.

She then grabbed her foot and applied an Ankle Lock submission hold, making her scream in pain. After a painful long time, she rolled forward to make Brooke let go of her leg and then surprised her with a SOS and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She went for a Superkick, but Brooke caught her leg and applied another Ankle Lock submission hold. Suddenly, Diana Batist arrived with a white towel and tossed it into the ring, begging for Brooke to stop.

"Here's your winner by submission, BROOKE DANGER!"

After the champ released her, Diana rushed in to check on her best friend. However, instead of celebrating her victory, Brooke grabbed Diana from behind in a Coquina Clutch. She squirmed in the submission hold until out of the crowd came none other than Sara Lewis who smashed Brooke in the back with a steel chair, forcing the break.

She smashed Brooke over and over again until she left the ring. there, she glared at Sara who glared back at her, daring her to come back in the ring. But she just took her belt and left, allowing Sara to check on Jessie with Diana.

"Wow, wow, wow! What just happened?!" Bobby asked.

"That wasn't a match! That was just Brooke massacring Jessie and was about to do the same to Diana until Legend Champion Sara Lewis came to make the save!" Joey resumed. "Damn...!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Rosemont, Illinois, "The ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered for the wrestler who remained undefeated for two years an a half. He clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring.

"It's funny to see Tank wrestle without having his streak on the line," Joey remarked.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The crowd cheered for the little champ who also clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring, throwing his jacket into the crowd and giving his belt to the ref. He showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers shook hands out of mutual respect before starting to walk around in circles until Tank grabbed Matt and carried him into a corner where he hit shoulder charges into his stomach followed by a arm-length clothesline that knocked him down hard.

He then applied a body slam followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Matt retreated outside the ring to rest a bit before getting back in and was about to lock hands with Tank, but then decided to kick his leg in order to take him down. He then chopped his chest three times before Tank smashed him in the face and then charged, only for Matt to make a surprising strength proof by catching him with a back body drop.

As Tank rested in a corner, Matt got onto him and gave blows to his head right before the big guy pushed him out of the ring. He got out too and tossed the champ into the security barricade before applying a Side Suplex on the apron.

He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle, but Matt dropkicked him to make him fall down. He then charged into him with a running knee as he was sitting in the corner, causing him to roll out of the ring again.

Matt got out on the apron and jumped on Tank with a Diving Double Knee Stomp from there before bringing him back in the ring before running in the ropes and getting caught in a Gorilla Press. However, he managed to counter it with a Reverse Frankensteiner out of nowhere which surprised everyone. He followed with a Standing Moonsault and followed with the pin...

...or would have, had Tank not gotten back up with Matt in his arms and went for a Fallaway Slam. However, Matt landed on his feet and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Tank blocked and lifted him for an Argentine Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Matt retreated in a corner, Tank charged into him with a Running European Uppercut followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to the head and a German Suplex that made him backflip. He then lifted him on his shoulders for a F10, but Matt landed on his feet, ducked a clothesline and went for a Running Hurricanrana.

However, Tank resisted and dropped Matt before running in the ropes for a Running Hurricanrana of his own which Matt countered into a Powerbomb with the Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt started delivering kicks to Tank's chest as he kneeled down and went for a Roundhouse one to his head which Tank countered with a Gourdbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank grabbed Matt and went for a Powerbomb which the champ countered into a Sunset Flip and then Roundhouse Kicked the side of Tank's head and followed with a Swinging Leg Hook Fireman's Carry Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Air Ace which Tank dodged and went for a Discuss Clothesline which Matt ducked and replie with a Jump Spin kick to his jaw. However, Tank just bounced in the ropes and hit him with his Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank grabbed Matt and lifted him for a suplex which he surprisingly countered into an Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Tank who caught him in a suplex position and transitioned it into a F10. However, Matt countered the finisher with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

Tank was rather surprised at his loss that came out of nowhere. However, he still accepted to shake hands with Matt out of respect.

"After a great match, Matt Ace retained his hard won title against Tank McTavish!" Joey pointed out.

"Maybe loosing his streak caused Tank to let himself go?" Bobby suggested. "Or maybe Matt was just the lucky one tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Shot 'Em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, HAVOC!"

The young freak came out wearing a Raven attire for the occasion and slowly walked to the ring, eager to face one half of his leaders.

 **(Final Boss)**

"And his opponents! From New Wark, New Jersey, one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Final Boss" MIGHTY PERKINS!"

The song played and everyone cheered as Mighty Perkins came out with a pink pink feather coat on his back along with ruby sunglasses and smirked with a big laughter. He entered the ring with a smirk at his soldier before removing his coat.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, Perkins attacked Havoc and both men exchanged blows until Havoc got the upper hand and irish whipped Perkins in the ropes. However, he grabbed onto them and, as Havoc charged, pushed him out on the apron where he received a smash to the face.

Perkins replied with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side which knocked him off the apron and then ran into him with a Suicide Dive. He then brought him back inside and climbed a top turnbuckle, but Havoc pushed him out of the ring and ran into him with a Suicide Dive of his own.

He then brought him back into the ring and went for a suplex which Perkins escaped and went for another Step-up Enzuigiri, but Havoc dodged it and caught him with a Pumphandle Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Havoc delivered a blow to Perkins' head. He replied with a spit to his face and then started exchanging blows with him once again until Perkins decided to hit a knee strike to his jaw and follow with a Dragon Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins ran in the ropes and went for a Shining Wizard which Havoc ducked and kicked up to instead receive a Superkick to the leg. Perkins then grabbed said leg and, despite a valiant struggle, locked Havoc in a Figure Four Leglock.

Havoc managed to reach for the ropes and force the break before retreating out on the apron. There, Perkins tried a shoulder charge between the ropes, but Havoc dodged, kicked his head and went for a Slingshot Somersault Clothesline which Perkins countered with a Jump Knee Strike to the jaw followed by a German Suplex, a Shining Wizard and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Havoc retreated on the apron once again, Perkins followed and tried to German Suplex him, but Havoc elbowed him on the face to knock him off the apron. He then jumped out onto him with a Diving Shooting Star Press before quickly bringing him back in the ring and hitting him with his Slingshot Somersault Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Perkins hit another Jump Knee Strike to Havoc's head before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Discuss Elbow Smash. He then ran in the ropes to get surprised by a Superkick to the head. However, that didn't stopped Havoc from grabbing Perkins for a Piledriver out of nowhere and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Havoc lifted Perkins for his Havocdriver (Back-to-belly Piledriver), but Perkins held onto the ropes and managed to break free before Superkicking his leg and hitting a V-Trigger to his head. He tried to follow with his Perkinsdriver which Havoc countered with a Brainbuster on his leg.

He then brought Perkins out for a Havocdriver on the apron, but he broke free and hit a Jump Knee Strike to his jaw. As Havoc fell off the apron, Perkins jumped to catch him with a Canadian Destroyer on the outside floor.

He the brought him back inside and looked to hit the same move which Havoc countered into a Havocdriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Groaning in anger, Havoc got out on the apron and hit Perkins with another Slingshot Somersault Clothesline before applying another Havocdriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, HAVOC!"

The crowd was rather shocked that Havoc won fair and square. Perkins weakly got back up and glared at Havoc...before turning it into a smirk and laughing out loud, hugging him.

"Wow! Not only did Havoc defeated his leader, but I think he also won his respect!" Joey exclaimed.

"And coming from someone like Perkins, it means a lot!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the UCW World Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd.

 **(Big & Sexy)**

"And his opponent, from Memphis, Tennessee, BIG DIVO!"

The recently returned big guy slowly walked into the ring where he removed his sleeveless jacket and then looked at the former world champion, well determined to prove himself against him.

Right after the bell rang, both men walked around in circles before Chicken Crab jumped for a Guillotine, but Divo easily pushed him back. A bit surprised, Crab then locked with him into a clinch and transitioned it into an Armbar, but Divo easily lifted him up.

Crab quickly let go of his arm before he could slam him on the mat and started delivering him MMA jabs, eventually pushing him in a corner and giving him knee strikes. He then ran in the side ropes to hit him with running jump elbow smashes.

However, Divo countered his third one with a shoulder tackle that practically sent Crab flying to the other side of the ring, to everyone's surprise. Divo then knocked Crab down with a right to the jaw and then walked over his torso, making him clutch in pain.

After getting back up, Crab started fighting back with chops to Divo's chest before this last one chopped him back. Then, as Crab was in a corner, Divo double slapped his chest so hard that it was heard through the whole arena.

After twitching in pain, Crab delivered a strong punch to Divo's stomach and followed with more blows and chops, even elbow smashes to his head. that was until Divo had enough and simply smashed Crab in the face, knocking him down.

He then grabbed him by the shoulders and literally tossed him all the way to the other side of the ring before charging into him with a Body Avalanche in the corner followed by another double slap on his chest which was as loud as the first one. Crab's chest started getting red.

Divo went for another Body Avalanche which Crab countered with a boot counter to the face and followed with a jump elbow smash and chops to his chest. He then pushed him back with his bare foot and Divo bounced in the ropes before going for a clothesline which Crab ducked and caught him from behind with a Arm-length Jump Knee Strike to the jaw.

He then lifted the big guy on his shoulders for his Modified GTS, but he was too heavy and had to drop him. Divo tried to apply a Side Suplex, but Crab backflipped and instead received a big elbow smash to the face which knocked him on his knee.

Divo then tried to apply a suplex, but Crab suddenly countered him with a Brainbuster out of nowhere with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Divo was kneeling down, Crab delivered kicks to his chest until the big guy caught his leg and lifted him for a strong Spinning Leghook One-handed Chokeslam. After weakly getting back up, Crab surprised Divo with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head.

Divo replied with an elbow smash to his head and Crab replied with another Roundhouse Kick. Divo went for another elbow smash which Crab countered with an Arm Twist Pele Kick to his head.

He tried to follow with a Bicycle Knee which Divo blocked and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex that didn't even required him to fall on his back. However, Crab simply rubbed the move off and caught Divo from behind with a German Suplex...which didn't affected him either.

Both men just glared at each other before Crab started delivering a storm of slaps to Divo's chest, ending with one to his face. He then went for a Roundhouse Kick which Divo countered with a Fireman's Carry Discuss Elbow Smash to which Crab himself replied with another slap to Divo's face.

The big guy double slapped Crab's chest for the third time (he was starting to get red), making him bounce in the ropes before hitting a Bicycle Knee to his head. Divo finished with an headbutt that knocked Crab down before collapsing on top of him for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After both men managed to weakly get back up, Crab ducked a clothesline and went for another Arm-length Knee Strike which Divo countered with an headbutt. However, before he could do anythign else, Crab suddenly lifted him and actually hit his Modified GTS followed by a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was absolutely shocked that Big Divo kicked out of Crab's finisher. Not giving up, the former champ went for a Roundhouse Kick to the kneeled Divo who blocked his leg and lifted him on his shoulders.

However, Crab broke free, pushed him in a corner where Divo tried to jump pass him, only for Crab to grab him on his shoulder and hit a formidable Tombstone Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!"

Crab was getting tired and weakly got Divo back up to slap him in the face. The big guy responded with a slap, a chop and an elbow smash to Crab's head before hitting a big lariat. After that, he climbed a second turnbuckle and jumped on Crab with a Diving Moonsault from there, making him feel all the weight of the gravity, and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab kicked out of the move and immediately stood up with pushing a scream of rage, surprising everyone. He looked to hit Divo with a Bicycle Knee, only to get countered and lifted with a Divobomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Divo was getting tired too and climbed a second turnbuckle for another Diving Moonsault, but Crab smashed him in the back and lifted him to apply a Powerbomb before making him roll back and hit a knee strike to his face with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab screamed at Divo as he was kneeling and started hitting on knee strike to his head after the other until the big guy suddenly lifted him on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver transitioned into a Scoop Powerslam and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Divo tried to Divobomb Crab again, but he broke free and clotheslined him down. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Senton. However, Divo simply got back up as if nothing was and started delivering all his possible attacks (headbutt, elbow smash, double slap, etc) before lifting Crab for a Divobomb making him roll back, and lifted him for a Death Valley Driver transitioned into a Scoop Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, BIG DIVO!"

The crowd cheered loudly for that spectacular match as big Divo weakly got back up and hugged Chicken Crab.

"Oh. My. GOSH!" Joey beamed. "That match! I don't even know what to say!"

"It was 5 star no doubt! Maybe even UCW Match Of The Year candidate!" Bobby declared.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sumo)**

"The following contest is an Hardcore Tag Team Match! Introducing first, the team of MALUTA THE SUMO & "The Algerian Tank" OMAR SAID!"

The big duo came out to positive reception as they eyes the weapons scattered a bit all around before getting in the ring.

 **(5150)**

"And their opponents, the team of Guardian Goon and Hardcore Clown, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The hockey goon/creepy clown duo came to positive reception as they simply exchanged a glance and calmly walked toward the ring. However, before they could enter, their opponents came out and attacked them, easily overpowering them thanks to their size.

They grabbed trash can tops and slammed Goon and Clown's heads with them, even using kendo sticks afterward. Eventually, Goon fought back by grabbing a steel chair and smashing Omar in the stomach and back with it.

Meanwhile, Maluta and Clown were fighting in the crowd. Goon putted a trash can over Omar and made him sit on a chair before running a Bicycle Kick right through it. Back in the crowd, Clown managed to get back the advantage over Maluta, tossing him into a wall and then into an open steel chair.

Meanwhile, Omar managed to get back up and started beating Goon down, eventually Powerbombing him through a wooden table that was standing nearby. Maluta regained the advantage over Hardcore Clown and made him lay down on another table before climbing up the second security barricade and jumping right on his opponent and through the table, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

After a moment to rest, Omar was back at ringside with Goon and started beating him down with a steel chair before grabbing a ladder and positioning it between the apron and security barricade. He made Goon lay down on it before to climb up a turnbuckle to jump on it.

However, Goon grabbed a steel chair and tossed it at Omar's head, stunning him down. Goon then got back in the ring and opened two sets steel chairs side-by-side before climbing up the turnbuckle and actually Superplexing Omar right through the four steel chairs, making the crowd go crazy.

After taking back from the violent move, Goon saw Maluta entering the ring and charging at him. He gave him a boot counter to the face and jumped on a top turnbuckle, but received an headbutt from the sumo before he could do anything.

He then took many steel chairs and made a pile before grabbing Goon and Powerbombing him right ont it. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Hardcore Clown jumped in time to break the pin. After everyone got back up, the giant both Superkicked the 5150 Legacy members before running in the ropes and receiving Bicycle Kicks to the face.

They then all clotheslined each other simultaneously, all falling down. Omar then got outside and opened a table before getting on the apron with Goon, ready to Powerbomb him through it. While he was doing that, Homeless Dude suddenly rushed in the ring and gave a steel chair shot right to Maluta's head, busting him open.

Omar saw this and it gave Goon enough time to break free and kick him in the parts before Piledriving him through the wooden table. He then brought the Algerian Tank back inside to pin him with Hardcore Clown.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Guardian Goon, Hardcore Clown, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The trio was cheered by the ECW arena as they posed together.

"Hey! No fair! Homeless Dude interfered to help Goon and Clown!" Joey protested.

"It's an Hardcore Match; everything's allowed. Though I agree that it was cheap even for them," Bobby said with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, GORE!"

The crowd cheered as he walked out and the fans chanted: "Gore!" to the beat of the song. He entered the ring with a focused look and waited for his opponent.

 **(Shot 'Em)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, SHINJI HONDA!"

He calmly walked out to a mix ovation and got into the ring where he looked blankly at his former leader. Chris Blake, Chuck, Damian, and Rashid soon came out as well, staying at ringside to encourage their new brother.

The Saviors all exchanged a bum-fist before they left Shinji to have his match and the ref called or the bell. Both men started by walking around a bit before locking in a clinch which saw Shinji pushing Gore in the ropes before gently breaking the hold and giving him a friendly pat on the cheek.

After walking around again, they locked into another clinch and struggled by twisting each other's arm in turn, ending with Gore irish whipping Shinji in the ropes and ducking, leap frogging and then rolling backward which forced Shinji to jump pass him with a roll.

Gore than ran and got caught by an arm drag before catching Shinji with one of his own and then marked a pause as Shinji posed and got cheered by the audience. He then got back up and kicked Gore in the guts before starting to beat him down.

Gore fought back with an elbow smash followed by a snapmare and a running dropkick to the side of Shinji's head. He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but reversed and, as Shinji charged, pushed him up on the top turnbuckle before hitting him with a dropkick that knocked him out of the ring.

As Gore also got outside and after Shinji, this last one hit him to the head before putting his fingers into one eye and body slamming him down on the outside floor. He then walked all the way back to the entrance before charging and hitting Gore with a strong running dropkick that knocked him far.

He then returned in the ring, waiting to see if his former leader could answer the 20 count. He actually did it, but Shinji then brought him back outside and irish whipped him into the security barricade twice before bringing him back inside and stomping on him.

He then applied a snapmare and locked him into a headlock until Gore got back up and hit elbows to his stomach to break the hold. Gore then ran in the ropes and got caught by an hip toss followed by a running dropkick to the side of the head by Shinji.

He then caught him with a body slam transitioned into a Reverse DDT followed by a running dropkick to the back of the head. Getting him back up, Gore fought back with elbow smashes to Shinji's head before kicking his guts and lifting him to hit a Gory Neckbreaker.

After that, he clotheslined Shinji twice before irish whipping him toward the ropes, getting reversed, and hitting a jump clothesline. As Shinji rested in a corner, he charged at him and reversed a boot counter and then surprised him with a Big Boot to the face.

As Shinji retreated outside the ring again, Gore ran out into him with a Top Con Hilo. He then made a complete turn around the ring before hitting Shinji with a running dropkick that knocked him hard into the security barricade.

He then brought him back in the ring and tried to lock in the Wolf's Blood, but Shinji pushed him back and then caught him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. As Gore rested in a corner, Shinji charged at him and blocked a double boot counter by putting his legs on the rope and applying a Neckbreaker.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Gore with a Missile Dropkick followed by the first pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Slapping his chest, Shinji irish whipped Gore in the ropes, but got reversed and caught with a Flapjack. Gore then hit him with a jump clothesline in the corner followed by a X-DDT before kicking up, spitting green mist on his arm, and hitting Shinji with a Venom Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore grabbed Shinji's leg and locked him in the Wolf's Blood submission hold. It took him two minutes, but Shinji managed to reach for the ropes and force the break. Gore got him back up and applied a body slam before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Frog Splash followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore was impressed by Shinji's resilience before settling to go for his GORE! which Shinji interrupted with a kick and then applied an Exploder Suplex. As Gore rested in a corner, Shinji hit him with a running dropkick, getting out on the apron in the process, and then followed with a Rope-aided Dropkick.

He then caught Gore with an Atomic Drop followed by a Reverse STO and a Koji Clutch. Gore managed to pin Shinji's shoulders on the mat for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji was forced to break the hold to avoid loosing and took Gore down with another Koji Clutch submission hold. The BC leader spent more than two minutes in the hold and seemed to have passed out, but answered the ref's call and ended up putting a foot on the rope, forcing the break.

Shinji brought Gore up on a top turnbuckle and climbed to apply a Super Hurricanrana. After that, he ran in the ropes, looking to go for his Dark Rising which Gore interrupted with an European Uppercut before running in the ropes and getting caught by a Spinning Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back up, Shinji almost managed to hit his Dark Rising which Gore almost countered with a Phoenix-plex. Shinji escaped it and almost landed a Rope-aided Tornado DDT, but Gore resisted and countered it with a Butterfly DDT.

Both men rested down for a long moment, but managed to answer the ref's 10 count. They started trading blows while standing on their knees, before getting back up and hitting faster, until Gore suddenly collapsed.

Shinji then ran in the ropes as Gore kicked up and surprised him with a dropkick to the face before running in the ropes and hitting two V-triggers in a row and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore lifted Shinji on his shoulders, but he broke free, slapped him in the face, followed with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head, and then irish whipped him in the ropes, got reversed, and hit him with a jump clothesline.

He then caught his arm and went for a Dark Rising which Gore tried to counter with a German Suplex, but Shinji broke free and Superkicked his head. He then ran in the ropes and got surprised by another Venom Clothesline from Gore.

He then tried to apply a Tombstone Piledriver on Shinji who countered it with a Dark Rising out of nowhere. He then quickly caught his arm and went for a second one which Gore countered with a Tombstone Piledriver. He then ran in the ropes and hit a stunned Shinji with a GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everyone was in utter shock that Shinji kicked out of Gore's finisher. Not giving up, Gore went for another GORE! which Shinji countered with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Gore charged and missed Shinji, hitting a steel pose, and then got caught by another Dark Rising followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SHINJI HONDA!"

The whole arena popped as Shinji defeated his former leader. The other Saviors came to congratulate their brother who won the biggest match of his career.

"I've gotta be dreaming! Shinji Honda defeated Gore fair and square!" Joey shouted.

"You're not dreaming; I'm seeing the same beautiful scene as you!" Bobby assured.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The crowd gave a huge ovation for the Streak Ender as he came out with enthusiasm, clapping in fans' hands and jumping in the ring.

 **(Hate & Anger)**

"And his opponent, from the street, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion and leader of the 5150 Legacy, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The crowd gave a mix ovation as the depressing-looking guy slowly came out and simply gave his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Dude immediately rushed at Pedro who Superkicked him to the head, causing him to fall outside the ring, and then immediately charged into him with a Suicide Dive. He brought Dude back in the ring and this last one also charged out into Pedro with a Suicide Dive of his own.

He then tried to clothesline Pedro who rushed bakc into the ring and jumped out into him with a cartwheel Moonsault from there. After that, Dude surprised Pedro with a steel chair shot to the stomach and in the back, making him shout in pain.

He then tried to toss Pedro into the security barricade, only to get reversed. Pedro then charged and got pushed out into the crowd. The Brazilian wrestler climbed the second barricade while Dude wasn't watching and jumped right onto him from up there with a Somersault jump.

He then got on top of the champ and delivered blows to his head before trying to toss him into the security barricade, only to get reversed and caught with an Exploder Suplex afterward. He then tossed Pedro into the crowd and made him sit down on a chair before getting a ringside and going very far before charging above the barricade and into him with a Canonball.

He then brought Pedro back inside the ring and received a Superkick to the head which knocked him into a corner. Pedro ran in the ropes and hit the side of his head with a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro delivered Capoeira strikes to Dude before charging at him in the corner, missing, and receiving an Enzuigiri to the head. Dude then made him sit down in the corner before running in the ropes and hitting him with a running boot to the head.

He was going to follow with another one, but Pedro surprised him with a Rolling Cutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro hit Dude with more Capoeira moves before going for a German Suplex which Dude reversed into a victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude hit a boot behind Pedro's head which stunned him out before lifting his legs on a top rope and hitting a Brainbuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude hit a running elbow to Pedro's head and ran in the ropes to follow with another one, but Pedro followed him and elbowed him in the face. He then ran in the ropes and received a Bicycle Kick to the face before replying with a Superkick to Dude's one.

He tried to follow with a Trouble In Paradise which Dude interrupted with a Sonic Boom, clapping his hands on Pedro's ears to stun him. However, he replied with a jump knee strike to his jaw. They concluded with a simultaneous Bicycle Kick, knocking each other down.

They managed to answer the ref's ten count and Dude spat in Pedro's face which caused him to get pissed off and hit more Capoeira moves, ending with a strong right in the face. He then Roundhouse Kicked the side of Dude's head before rolling back and catching him with a Rolling Jump DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not giving up, Pedro grabbed Dude's arm and locked him into an Armbar submission hold. He escaped it by using his strength to lift Pedro and slam him into a corner. Both men then retreated out on different aprons. Pedro tried to kick Dude from between the turnbuckles, only to get his foot grabbed and dragged, resulting in his parts hitting the middle turnbuckle.

Dude then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped toward Pedro who caught him on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver on the apron. He then brought Dude back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp to Dude's head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro grabbed Dude and was ready to hit the Brainbuster, when Guardian Goon and Hardcore Clown suddenly rushed into the ring. He quickly hit Clown with a Trouble In Paradise before dodging a chair swing from Goon and clotheslining him out of the ring. However, this gave Dude the chance to hit him with a low blow followed by a Double Underhook Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction as the trio posed once again together with the title belt.

"No fair! The 5150 Legacy interfered again!" Joey whined.

"And like I said in the other match, that's allowed!" Bobby repeated himself.

"Well I still think it's bullcrap! Pedro should have at least received some help from someone to make it even! Anyways, that was UCW Hardcore City, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
